1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a TiAl-based intermetallic compound having an excellent high-temperature strength, and processes for producing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A TiAl-based intermetallic compound is expected as a lightweight heat resistant material, and those having various structures have been conventionally proposed (for example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,879,092 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Nos. 25534/90 and 193852/91).
However, even now conventional TiAl-based intermetallic compounds are not put into practical use as a heat-resistant material, because the strength thereof is insufficient for high temperatures. That is temperatures exceeding about 750.degree. C.